Question: What is the area enclosed by the graph of $|x| + |2y|$ = 10 shown here?

[asy]
draw((0,-10)--(0,10),Arrows);
draw((-15,0)--(15,0),Arrows);
label("$y$",(0,10),NE);
label("$x$",(15,0),SE);
draw((10,0)--(0,5)--(-10,0)--(0,-5)--cycle);
[/asy]
Answer: The x and y axis of this graph break it down into four triangles each with the same area. We find that the x and y intercepts of this graph are $(0,5)$, $(0,-5)$, $(10,0)$, and $(-10,0)$. This means that the area of each triangle is $$\frac{1}{2}\cdot5\cdot10=25.$$ Therefore, the total area is $4\cdot25=\boxed{100}$ square units.